


מה שקרה אחרי הריקוד ההוא

by DownDownFangirl



Category: Miracle Workers (TV)
Genre: Angels, Cats, Coffee, Dancing, Daniel Radcliffe - Freeform, F/M, Romance, Workplace Relationship, חרדל, עברית | Hebrew
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownDownFangirl/pseuds/DownDownFangirl
Summary: הממ. עברית. כן.דברים מתרחשים לאלייזה אחרי שהיא גומרת להציל את העולם, והיא בכלל לא רוצה שום דבר מקרייג. שום דבר.
Relationships: Craig Bog/Eliza Hunter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	מה שקרה אחרי הריקוד ההוא

**Author's Note:**

> לא רק שאף אחד לא קורא פאנפיקים בעברית, אין שום ספק שאף אחד לא קורא פאנפיקים בעברית על מיראקל וורקרז, סדרה שאין לה אפילו כותרת בעברית. ובכן. כזו אני, מורדת.  
> חוץ מזה אני די גאה בפאנפיק הזה, יש לו קצב נחמד. אז טה-דה ווייד, תהנה!

מאז הריקוד הראשון ההוא, כשאלייזה היתה מסוחררת מהתרגשות ועייפה כמו שלא היתה מעולם והיפראקטיבית מהררי הקפאין שהיא צרכה בשבועיים האחרונים, היחסים שלה ושל קרייג עברו שינוי קטנטן. פתאום היא שמה לב אליו בכל פעם שהוא נכנס לחדר. פתאום היא מצאה את עצמה חושבת על... הזיפים שלו? פתאום נוצרה מסורת של ריקודים פראיים בכל פעם שהם הצליחו להגשים תפילה כלשהי. ברצינות, כלשהי. היו שם הרבה עלים, פתיתי שלג ומפתחות.

כשהיא נכנסה לחדר ביום שני לא היה בו אף אחד. היא הניחה את התיק שלה ליד שולחן העבודה שלהם והלכה להכין קפה, מזמזמת לעצמה. היא ידעה ששני העובדים האחרים יגיעו או לא יגיעו, לפי מצב הרוח; רוזי כבר מזמן הכריזה שהיא עוברת למשרת החלומות שלה אבל הגיחה מדי פעם לביקורים, וסנג'אי בילה את זמנו בבכי על קרע אישיותי משמעותי בין טיפול בגחמות של גאד לבין בילוי עם אלייזה וקרייג.

איפה קרייג?

ברגע זה הוא נכנס לפינת הקפה, ראה את אלייזה, הסמיק וניגש להכין לעצמו קפה.

"אני אכין גם לך." היא אמרה ושלפה עוד כוס.

"תודה." המחווה שלה נגעה ללבו באופן מעורר רחמים, כמעט. הוא נשען על הדלפק, שילב את ידיו, התיר אותן והתחיל לבצע תנועות עצבניות. אלייזה רצתה לראות אותו רגוע. לדקה אחת. אי פעם.

"איך היה הסופ"ש שלך?" היא שאלה.

"היה... בסדר. לא הרבה. את יודעת." הוא הסמיק שוב. "איך לך?"

"טוב." היא אמרה. "ישבתי עם חברות ליד מאדים וצחקנו המון על פרוטוטייפ המסעדה של גאד."

"זה אכן ראוי לבדיחות." הוא חייך מעט. הלב של אלייזה ביצע סלטה. "בבקשה." היא הכריזה בחגיגיות ודחפה לעברו כוס קפה. "יש לנו המון ניסים לחולל היום!"

החיוך של קרייג התרחב. "לא ניסים. שינויים קטנים שעונים לכוחות הפיזיקה."

הפעם זה לא היה מפתח או כפפה. זו היתה תפילה של ילדה שרצתה שאמא שלה תסכים לאמץ את החתול שהיא מצאה ברחוב. אחרי ויכוח של חצי שעה קרייג הסכים לנסות להגשים את התפילה למרות שהוא טען בתוקף שזה בלתי אפשרי. אלייזה שטחה את טיעוניה, הדגימה לו את כל המקרים האחרים בהם הם ביצעו משהו דומה, דיברה על חתולים והצליחה לשכנע אותו שיש להם סיכוי. היה להם סיכוי, אבל זה לקח את כל היום המחורבן.

הם גרמו לאמא להיתקל בתמונות של חתולים שהיא גידלה כשהיתה ילדה; גרמו לראייה שלה להיטשטש כדי שלא תראה את טביעות הבוץ שהחתול השאיר על המיטה של ג'ייני, גרמו למחזור שלה להקדים כדי שהיא תיכנס למצב רוח נוסטלגי וסוף סוף, סוף סוף, מיצי הצטרף למשפחה. נקבע תור לוטרינר למחרת.

למרות שהיא היתה חייבת לשירותים, לא אכלה צהריים וכבר לא יכלה לשמוע עוד "מיאו" נוסף, כשאלייזה ראתה את הפרצוף של ג'ייני היא ידעה שכל זה היה שווה. אין מה לעשות, העבודה שלהם היתה פשוט משכרת.

מבטה נתקל במבטו של קרייג הזורח. הם התחבקו, בספונטניות, וכשאלייזה דחפה את הכיסא אחורה קרייג קפץ ממקומו והכריז "זה הולך להיות הריקוד של המאה!".

והם רקדו. בהתחלה רק טלטלו את הידיים כלפי מעלה, אחר כך המשיכו לסיבובי ישבן ובסוף פשוט דחפו את כל הגוף לכל עבר, התיזו את הראש והכתפיים והידיים והרגליים וצרחו "אנחנו הכי מגניבים" ו"חתולים לכולם" ו"כדור הארץ מודה לאלייזה המלכה" ו"אלייזה את באמת מלכה".

אלייזה נעצרה. היא התנשפה עמוקות ועדיין היתה חייבת לשירותים. "חנפן."

קרייג לא הסתכל לה בעיניים. הוא ראה משהו מאוד מעניין על הרצפה. ועל התקרה. ועל הקירות.

"את טובה בזה."

"גם אתה."

"אבל את הופכת את הכל ליפה יותר."

"הכל?..." היא התקרבה צעד קדימה וראתה אותו מתאמץ לא לסגת לאחור.

לפתע הוא הרים אליה את הסנטר, בהתרסה, ונעץ בה עיניים כחולות כחולות. "הכל."

היא נישקה אותו ונישקה אותו ונישקה אותו.


End file.
